Love Me
by SAddisonFan
Summary: Sequel to Hold Me


So here is the second part to Hold Me. There is one more after this. This story takes place three months after Hold Me. Dante never held Morgan and Carly hostage in the forest. He met Carly at Sonny's when he started working for him. Other than that, it follows the current Dante storyline.

~*~

Olivia opened her door to let Carly in. Carly immediately kissed her, catching Olivia off guard. Olivia smiled as Carly pulled away.

"Hello to you to," Olivia smiled, shutting the door behind Carly.

"What did you plan for us tonight?" Carly asked, snaking her arms around Olivia's waist.

"I made chicken parmesan and I have some wine. After that, we can just go with the flow," Olivia said, leaning into Carly's embrace.

"It smells amazing."

"Well then, lets eat it before it gets cold," Olivia said as she lead Carly over to the table.

Carly and Olivia sat on the couch sipping wine when they were finished eating.

"That was the best chicken parmesan that I have ever had," Carly said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Thank you very much. I hope you saved room for dessert," Olivia said.

"What's for dessert?" Carly asked. Olivia set Carly's and her wine glass on the table. She leaned in and pushed her lips to Carly's. She ran her tongue over Carly's bottom lip as she pushed Carly into the couch cushion.

"Dessert sounds good," Carly smiled against Olivia's lips.

~*~

Bobbie knocked on Carly's door before walking in.

"Hi sweetie, I got your message. You wanted to talk?" Bobbie asked.

"Yeah, but first, how was your trip around Europe with Eli Love?" Carly asked as her mom sat on the couch next to her.

"It was amazing but we can talk about that later. What did you want to talk about?"

"It's kind of important actually. I fell in love with someone," Carly said.

"Please Lord, tell me it isn't Sonny," Bobbie said.

"No, it's not Sonny. I've sworn off Sonny for good. Her name is Olivia."

"A woman?"

"Yeah momma and I love her to death. I honestly think that she could be the one."

"You've said that before."

"I know, but it's different with Olivia. I don't have to pretend to be something that I'm not and she doesn't have to pretend with me. I love her just the way she is," Carly explained.

"I'm happy if you're happy. I just don't want to see you get hurt again," Bobbie said, hugging her daughter.

"Olivia won't hurt me."

"So, when do I get to meet the love of your life?" Bobbie asked.

"Soon, real soon," Carly answered.

~*~

"I'm glad you could make it," Olivia said after she answered the door.

"You said it was important, Ma," Dante said, sitting on the couch with Olivia.

"It is. I want your opinion before anything moves any further," Olivia said.

"Okay, what is it?" Dante asked.

"I found the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Please say that it isn't Sonny. You and I both know that Uncle Vito and grandma say rosaries so you don't get back with him."

"Dante, it's not Sonny. I can promise you that I was over Sonny as soon as he started dating Connie. Actually, the person I want to spend my life with is Carly," Olivia said.

"Carly? She's a lot better than some of the people who you could've said."

"Dante, I'm being serious. I love Carly. I want your approval before things get more serious. You're the person who matters the most to me and Carly knows that. I expect her to put Michael and Morgan before me, also. I want your honest opinion. Don't just say something to make me happy," Olivia told him.

"Honestly, ma? I just want you to be happy and treated with respect. If you're happy with Carly, then I approve. You deserve only the best," Dante said.

"Thank you so much," Olivia said as she hugged Dante. "Carly is the one for me."

"So."

"What?" Olivia asked.

"When can I talk to Carly?"

"I was going to ask her over to dinner tonight," Olivia said.

~*~

"What did you need mom?" Michael asked as he and Morgan walked down the stairs."You guys like Olivia, right?"

"Yeah, she's really nice," Morgan said."What would you say if I started dating Olivia?" Carly asked.

"Mom, you know that Morgan and I just want you to be happy," Michael said.

"I know, but you two wouldn't mind it?"

"No, are you going to get married?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know yet. Olivia and I will probably talk about it later on down the road," Carly said.

"Michael and I are happy for you. And we like Olivia a lot," Morgan said, hugging his mom.

~*~

Olivia smiled ear to ear when she opened the door and saw Carly.

"Hello," Olivia said before kissing Carly's cheek.

"Liv, this is my mother," Carly said as she introduced Olivia to Bobbie.

"Hello Ms. Spencer. It's so nice to meet you. Carly has told me so much about you," Olivia said as she shook Bobbie's hand.

"Please, call me Bobbie. And if you're with Carly, your family," Bobbie said, hugging Olivia.

"Thank you for being so accepting. Bobbie, I would like you to meet my son Dante," Olivia said. Carly and Bobbie walked in to where Dante was.

"Dante, this is Carly's mother, Bobbie. Bobbie, this is my son Dante," Olivia said, introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you," Dante said, shaking Bobbie's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Bobbie said.

"Is everybody ready to eat?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia is an amazing cook," Carly told Bobbie.

"You need someone who can cook because you are a disaster in the kitchen," Bobbie said.

"Yeah, she's not allowed anywhere near my kitchen," Olivia joked.

~*~

Everybody sat around the living room when they were finished eating. Dante's phone rang and he checked the caller I.D.

"I need to take this," he said and got up. He came back a few minutes later.

"I have to go handle something for work. Ma, I'll see you later. Bobbie, it was nice to meet you. Carly," Dante said before leaving.

"I'll get going and give you two some alone time," Bobbie said as she stood up.

"You don't have to leave," Olivia said, also standing up.

"You have had people in here all day and you and Carly need some time together," Bobbie said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Carly said as she stood up and hugged Bobbie.

"I expect to talk to you later also," Bobbie told Olivia.

"I will," Olivia said, also hugging Bobbie. Olivia let Bobbie out and sat back on the couch with Carly.

"I'm kind of glad Bobbie and Dante left. There's something I need to tell you," Carly told Olivia.

"Really? I need to tell you something also, but you go first," Olivia said.

"First, I want to thank you for everything you did when I lost the baby and divorced Jax. I could count on you for everything, and I hope I still can in the future. Olivia, I have fallen madly in love with you," Carly said.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. I love you, too," Olivia told Carly. Carly smiled as Olivia leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you," Olivia whispered when they pulled away

"I love you, too," Carly said and kissed Olivia again.


End file.
